


The Eldest and the Youngest

by RobberBaroness



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: Mordred turns over all the scenarios in which he won't have to kill his beloved brother.
Relationships: Gawain & Mordred (Arthurian)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	The Eldest and the Youngest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).



There were many things Mordred hated about his eldest brother. He hated that he was the favorite child of both Morgause and Lot, carrying with him no shame or doubt of legitimacy. He hated the magical powers Gawain was rumored to carry with him, the strength of the sun, as if blessed by the ancient gods themselves. He hated Gawain’s happy marriage to a beautiful woman, and he hated that he had earned her through a test of riddles and morality which Mordred himself could never have passed. But try as he might, Mordred could not bring himself to hate Gawain, and this was what hurt most of all.

He was going to have to kill him, and it was the one thing he dreaded more than anything else. Night after night, Mordred turned over scenarios in his head where it was not going to have to end that way. He thought of spinning such a compelling story of his own birth that he could win Gawain over to his side of the upcoming coup. (The story of the Mayday Children would probably be involved, although truth be told Mordred was half-convinced that really had been an accident.) He thought of playing him off against Lancelot so that any side Arthur’s chief knight took, Gawain would have to oppose. He even thought of abducting the Lady Ragnelle and holding her hostage with the demand that Gawain fight for his cause. That would be playing into the villainous role he wanted to avoid, but it could not be avoided forever.

“You seem lost in thought, Mordred. Is something troubling you?”

Mordred shook his head, avoiding his amber-haired brother’s gaze.

“Nothing. Only...only reflecting on our family. We are all slowly going our separate ways. Even Gareth is no longer attached to Mother’s knee. Will there come a day when we are as strangers to each other?”

“Never.” Gawain smiled that crooked grin of his. “Don’t even think such a thing.”

Mordred wished he hadn’t. He wished he hadn’t thought of any of it at all.


End file.
